Schooled: 2000-Something
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Taking place in 2000-Something, Jeff Longston is the new Algebra teacher at William Penn. His serious personality gets him off on the wrong foot. Meanwhile, in a homage to "One Tree Hill", Coach Mellor and Lainey scheme to get two former best friends on the basketball team get along
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"The 2000's decade definitely had quite a few influences on popular culture. 'Dawson's Creek' ended and was replaced by a new show, 'One Tree Hill', which filmed in the same town of Wilmington, North Carolina. There was also this new invention called the iPod, a little device that could hold over 100 songs. There were also these shoes made of foam called crocs."_

_ "My name is Jeffery Longston, Jeff for short. In May 2000-something, I officially became certified to teach Algebra after getting my degree online. However, when you live in California, people don't typically want a teacher who got his degree online. So, that's when I started searching out-of-state. That's when I was hired to teach Algebra at William Penn Academy."_

Jeff walked down the hallway of William Penn.

_"August 2000-something, I officially began my time as the Algebra teacher."_

Jeff entered his classroom and sat at his desk.

_"I was starting my first day, and I was not going to start off on the wrong foot."_

The bell rang and a group of teenagers entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class," Jeff said. "Welcome to your new year of school. I am Mr. Longston. You can only call me Mr. Longston. By the way, you're all late and you have detention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"While I was starting off my teaching career on the wrong foot, Coach Mellor was starting the season with his basketball team."_

Coach Mellor stood on the gym floor with in front of his basketball players. Another basketball player stood next to him.

"Okay, gentlemen," Coach Mellor said. "This is Ephram Baker, your new teammate."

Logan Mansfield, one of the other basketball players walked over to them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Logan shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ephram asked.

"Why would you let him on the team?" Logan asked.

"He tried out and he was very good," Coach Mellor replied.

"He doesn't belong here!" Logan shouted.

"Everyone who makes it on the team deserves to be here," Coach Mellor said. "Now I don't want to hear anymore from it."

"_Later that day in lunch detention, the cool, hip teach, C.B. was on detention duty. Detention that day consisted of my whole class Pre-Algebra class, and Logan,"_

"There's a lot of you today," C.B. said. "What are you all in for?"

"We were all late for Pre-Algebra," a student replied.

"I stole Ephram's clothes while he was in the shower," Logan replied.

"_C.B. decided to pay me a visit after school in my classroom."_

"You gave all of your first period students detention on the first day?" C.B. asked.

"They were late for class," Jeff replied. "And when you're late, you get detention."

"It was the first day of school," C.B. said.

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't abide by the rules?" Jeff asked.

"Here's what I do," C.B. said. "I give two warnings. The third time someone is tardy, I give them lunch detention."

"Well, I'm not you," Jeff said.

"That was a rude," C.B. said.

"I am not rude," Jeff said.

"Your students think you are," C.B. said. "They don't like you."

"But I want them to like me," Jeff said.

"Then let C.B. show you how to be a cool, hip teacher," C.B. said.

"I'm hip," Jeff said, pointing at his feet. "I'm wearing crocs."

"With socks," C.B. said. "Crocs are meant to be worn without socks."

_"I was going to need all the help I could get."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"While C.B. was teaching me to be hip, Coach Mellor decided to confide with Lainey Lewis about his Logan/Ephram problem."_

"This is just like in _One Tree Hill_," Lainey said.

"_One Tree Hill_?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Two half-brothers, Nathan and Lucas Scott grew up apart," Lainey said. "Nathan's the big-shot basketball player, and Lucas is good too. Long story short, Lucas is discovered and is put on the team. He and Nathan constantly fight. You should watch it."

_"Taking Lainey's advice, Coach Mellor watched 'One Tree Hill' that night and it gave him an idea. So the next day Coach Mellor took Ephram and Logan on a bus and drove it 30 miles away to a field in the middle of nowhere."_

"Okay, guys," Coach Mellor said as they exited the bus. "I'm tired of you two fighting. I want you to learn to work together."

"So you drove us to the middle of nowhere?" Ephram asked.

"William Penn is precisely 30 miles away," Coach Mellor said. "You will work together to get back to school."

"You're leaving us?" Logan asked.

"You can't do that!" Ephram shouted. "It's illegal!"

"It is not illegal," Coach Mellor said. "I shall see you two at William Penn."

Coach Mellor boarded the bus and drove off.

_"Once back at William Penn, Coach Mellor told Lainey what he had done."_

"You left them 30 miles away?" Lainey asked in disbelief.

"Thanks to last night's _One Tree Hill _for giving me the idea," Coach Mellor said.

"You idiot!" Lainey shouted. "Did you watch the whole episode?"

"I did not," Coach Mellor replied. "I got to the part where Whitey kicks them off the bus and then I turned off the TV and put my plan into action. What happens?"

"Nathan and Lucas get kidnapped and almost get killed!" Lainey shouted.

"Really?" Coach Mellor asked.

"And abandoning 15-year-olds alone like that is a crime!" Lainey shouted. "You could get arrested!"

"I have to go find those boys!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"I'm coming with you!" Lainey shouted. "We can take my car!"

_"Meanwhile, C.B. took me to the park for a crash session of being hip."_

"What's the new hottest boy band?" C.B. asked.

"_Backstreet Boys_?" Jeff asked.

"_Jonas Brothers!" _C.B. shouted. "Did you study my notecards at all?"

"Yes," Jeff replied. "_Desperate Housewives _is the show to watch, iPods are the best technology since the Walkman, and Brad and Jen are divorcing."

"Good," C.B. said.

_"I was really starting to get the hang of popular culture."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Lainey and Coach Mellor drove all around looking for Ephram and Logan."_

"If it's so illegal to leave minors like that, why did Whitey do it?" Coach Mellor asked.

"It's a TV show!" Lainey shouted.

Lainey peered over to see Logan and Ephram sitting on a bench outside a restaurant with a middle-aged man standing close by.

"There they are," Lainey said, pulling into the parking lot.

Lainey stopped the car and Coach Mellor got out.

"Hey, boys," Coach Mellor said. "There you are. Let's get you home."

The middle-aged man walked over to Coach Mellor.

"Are you their coach?" the man asked.

"Yes," Coach Mellor replied.

"They said you abandoned them," the man said.

"That is true," Coach Mellor said.

"Did you know it's illegal to abandon minors?" the man asked.

"I know that now," Coach Mellor said. "And I am very sorry. Come on, boys. Lainey and I will take you home."

"Not so fast," the man said. "I've called the police."

"You did what?" Coach Mellor asked.

"I've called the police," the man repeated. "They're on their way and you're going to jail."

_"It was at that moment that Coach Mellor realized he was in a jam. And what did he do?"_

"Quick!" Coach Mellor shouted. "Get in the car!"

Ephram and Logan hopped into the backseat of Lainey's car. The man then grabbed Coach Mellor by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" the man shouted.

Coach Mellor kicked the man and the man let go. Coach Mellor then hopped into the front seat.

"Drive!" Coach Mellor shouted.

Lainey sped off and the man watched the car.

"You won't get away with this!" the man shouted.

_"Lainey and Coach Mellor successfully evaded the police."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"I showed up to school with my new cool, hip attitude. I wore my shirt collar popped out, my hair was spiked, and I wore my crocs without socks. I greeted each student with a C.B. style secret handshake."_

Jeff stood in front of his class.

"Good morning class!" Jeff cheered. "Today well will be learning pre-algebra! Are you pumped?"

A female student raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jeff asked.

"Why are you being so weird?" the student asked.

"I'm not being weird," Jeff said. "I'm being a cool, hip teacher!"

Jeff attempted to do a C.B. style dance. This caused him to accidentally knocks things off his desk, which in turn caused a chain reaction of things to fall throughout the classroom and students to duck for cover.

_"Yep. Being cool and hip didn't seem to help me one bit."_

_"Meanwhile, Coach Mellor and Lainey discussed Logan and Ephram."_

Lainey and Coach Mellor sat in the music room.

"Logan and Ephram got into a fight in my class today," Lainey said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Coach Mellor said. "They used to be best friends."

"I have an idea," Lainey said.

"We leave them 30 miles away again?" Coach Mellor asked.

"No!" Lainey shouted.

_"Later in the gym, Lainey and Coach Mellor called a team meeting."_

"Okay," Coach Mellor said. "Lainey Lewis and I have come up with a solution to our problem."

"Logan, Ephram," Lainey said. "Come here."

Logan and Ephram walked over to Lainey.

"It is clear that you cannot both be on the basketball team without fighting," Lainey said. "So I am pulling a _One Tree Hill_. Tonight at the river court, you will be playing a one-on-one game with each other. The winner stays on the team and the loser leaves the team."

"Lainey," Coach Mellor said. "There is no river court. We'll have to have the game in the gym."

"No!" Lainey shouted. "It has to be a river court!"

Jackson, one of the players, raised his hand.

"I have a river court at my house," Jackson said.

"You do?" Lainey asked.

"Complete with bleachers," Jackson said.

"Okay," Coach Mellor said. "Tonight at 8:30 on the river court."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"It was only the third day of school and I had already gotten off on the wrong foot with my students, possibly scarred them for life, and pretty much destroyed my classroom. After school, I just sat on the bleachers at the football field contemplating my future."_

C.B. walked up to Jeff and sat beside him.

"I heard about what happened," C.B. said. "It's all over school."

"Thank you," Jeff said. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Then I'll just be alone with you," C.B. said.

"I took your advice and it just made things worse," Jeff said. "Now they're scared of me."

"I'm sorry about that," C.B. said.

"I was stupid to listen to you," Jeff said.

"No," C.B. said. "I was stupid to think that I could actually change you into a likeable person."

C.B. got up and walked away.

_"Was C.B. right? Could I really not be a likeable person." _

_ "The next day, I showed up early and attempted to apologize to C.B. during breakfast."_

"I'm sorry," Jeff said.

C.B. got up and walked off.

_"I even put an apology in the morning announcements."_

"And one more thing," the secretary announced over the intercom. "C.B., Jeff is very sorry."

After the announcements, the secretary came back over the intercom.

"One more announcement," the secretary said. "C.B. does not accept the apology and hopes you… I'm not saying that over the intercom! If you want to say that, tell him yourself!"

_"That night, I attended the one-on-one game along with the rest of the faculty and staff. I sat beside C.B."_

"I really am sorry," Jeff said.

"Let's just watch the game," C.B. said.

"_The game was intense. Ephram and Logan were both very good. In the end, Ephram won."_

"I won!" Ephram shouted. "In your face, loser! You're off the team!"

Lainey got up and walked over to them.

"No!" Lainey shouted. "He's not off the team!"

"But you said…" Ephram started to say.

"No," Lainey said. "Whoever won was supposed to be the bigger person and not make the loser quit! Like in _One Tree Hill_!"

"I will never be the bigger person!" Ephram shouted. "He's off the team!"

"Never!" Logan shouted.

"Okay!" Jeff shouted, getting up. "Both of you come with me!"

Logan and Ephram followed Jeff to a bench. C.B. also followed.

"From what I heard, you guys used to be best friends," Jeff said. "What's really going on?"

"He's always a jerk to me," Logan replied. "Ever since I made the team, he's been hostile towards me!"

"You stopped paying attention to me once you joined the team!" Ephram shouted.

"I did not!" Logan shouted.

"Yes you did!" Ephram shouted. "So I joined the team so we could start hanging out again!"

"You did?" Logan asked.

"I sure did," Ephram said. "I miss my best friend."

"I miss my best friend too," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Ephram said.

"I'm sorry too," Logan said.

Logan and Ephram shared a hug.

"See what happens when you just talk about it instead of just fighting?" Jeff asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Longston," Ephram said.

"You're the best," Logan said.

Logan and Ephram got up and walked off and Jeff looked at C.B.

"You know what," C.B. said. "You are a nice person."

C.B. gave Jeff a hug.

"I hate hugs," Jeff said.

"No you don't," C.B. said.

_"Maybe it would take time for all my students to like me. But I didn't care. Two students already liked me and that felt good. Plus, it made me happy that I repaired a friendship. However, Ephram decided not to stay on the basketball team. He chose to be on the soccer team. He and Logan's friendship grew and they eventually started dating. However, that is another story and I'll be sure to get to that some other time."_

**THE END **


End file.
